Family Tree
by LBozzie
Summary: Starting from the day Chase was born, we find how the Lab Rats went from normal humans to Bionic. Davenport/OC may contain Marcus's father. (This idea was thought of BEFORE The Bionic Showdown promo and episode was released.) I do not own Lab Rats (Sadly)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Sorry, I went on holiday but I started this story and now I've completed the first chapter. I'll probably update this every week or so. But I can't promise as this Summer may be busy for me, but I'll do my best. As always, Enjoy!**

"Okay, Mrs Davenport, one more big push!" Molly Davenport did as she was told and pushed with all her might, the white ceiling of the hospital room blinding her. A few seconds later she heard a baby cry. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

The nurses wrapped up the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to her.

"Could you get my husband?" He's out in the hall." Molly asked quietly, nodding to the whe door that concealed her husband. Everything in this room seemed to be white, her gown, her bed sheets, the only splash of colour seemed to be her pink fuzzy slippers on the floor that her two infant children, Adam and Bree had given her for her last birthday.

"Of corse, Mrs Davenport." One of the nurses ran into the hall. A few seconds later she returned with Donald Davenport. Billionaire inventor and scientist... Father to two... And now three.

"Don, look at him." Molly sighed. Donald sat in the small white chair and looked down at the bundle in his wife's arms.

He was small. Smaller than Adam and Bree. So small he could just fit perfectly into Donald's hand.

Donald smiled at his new born son and kissed his wife, not thinking of anything else except for the perfect picture that sat before him, his new son andhis wife.

"Do you want to hold him, Don?" His wife smiled sleepily, holding the blue bundle out to him.

Hesitantly Donald took the bundle and felt the light weight in his arms, something occurring to him, "What should we call him?"

His wife looked at him sternly. "He's not going to be Donald Jr."

He looked at his wife in fake shock, "Hey! I was not going to suggest that... However-"

"No."

"Fine."

The small baby then held his hand up to Donald, who took it gently and let the small fingers wrap around his seemingly huge forefinger.

"Charlie?" Donald suggested.

His wife thought for a second. "Nah, he doesn't look like a Charlie to me."

"Marcus?"

"Nope."

After another moment of thought Donald looked at the baby who yawned, his dark hair was already forming on his tiny head. "How about Billy?"

Molly sighed, "Cute but... No. I was thinking more... Chase."

Donald looked up from his son with a quizzical look. "Chase? Really?"

"What's wrong with that? You picked Adam and Bree's name. It's my turn." Then she smiled, "But maybe we could call him Chase Donald Davenport, to keep you happy."

Donald couldn't stop the huge smile that spread on his face, "yeah, well he needs to have a cool name;" he paused, and then smiled. "As well as Chase."

"Stop talking before you blow it, Donald."

"Okay."

**What do you think? This is basically the prologue to the story but I want to know what you think of it!**

**Anyway, the next chapter SHOULD be next Saturady but again, no promises. **

**Oh! Question time! What is the symbol in the parallel universe that represents "Tasha Tech?" **

**Just a little fun, anyway, Bye!**

**LBozzie.**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Sitting

**Okay, little earlier than expected, but cause I got so many reviews you deserve it... and I may not be able to upload on Saturday, none the less, thanks for the AWESOME reviews I'm getting! You guys really know how to make me smile. I'll reply to all your reviews after the story. So for now ENJOY!**

* * *

It wasn't like she hadn't gone out without Donald before, it was more the problem that she hadn't gone out without Donald before and left their children with him. Not that she didn't trust him, more the fact he was more a business man than baby sitter. But he insisted she go out with her old school friends for a night.

Oh Donald.

Adam, now three and proud of it, was very hyperactive, this lead to him breaking nearly everything in the house. However, when they put him on the 'naughty step' he decided he would play airplanes with his fingers and eventually found the naughty corner quite entertaining, taking his socks off sometimes and using them as sock puppets. Thus the naughty corner was not very affective on Adam.

Bree, who had turned two a few weeks ago, had claimed herself to be 'Daddy's little Princess' and would not be quiet, he mouth being faster than half the computers Donald owned. She spent most of her time wrapping Donald around her little finger. He couldn't resist spoiling her rotten, although, she loved going out with her mother and experimenting with her make-up, this sometimes earned her a place on the naughty step alongside Adam.

Although Bree was his little princess, Donald was determined to make Chase a genius, just like him. He had started reading Chase long maths text books and teaching him his own theories. Chase seemed to enjoy it and loved the attention he got from Donald. Molly just wanted Chase to settle in with the family; needless to say she got her wish, Bree sometimes experimenting with make up on him and Adam giving him presents which were small rocks from the garden outside.

But even though Donald could cope with the children one at a time, she had her doubts on how he would cope with all of them at once.

"Molly, I'll be fine. I can handle it." He insisted as he handed her her handbag. "What could possibly happen?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Good." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door.

* * *

**Okay, so lets start with the review replies!**

**Hannie957: Thanks! **

**Amichele: Well done! The first one to get it right! Interdementional High Five! *High Five***

**Brace Lover: I kinda like season 2, but yeah Chase and Bree WERE annoying in that episode, but you have to admit Adam was hilarious! And we haven't seen the 1 hour special yet! Tell me what you think then! And plus Chase is supposed to get an episode where he thinks he doesn't get any thanks to what he does so he tries to go on his own mission. Tell me you don't wanna watch that! :)**

**Marian9: Two correct Answers! Another High five! *High five***

**Furby564: Your wish is my command! **

**SoulStealer8: Thanks! And well done! High Five to you too! *High Five***

**LittleRedRidingBrat: You are correct! And please come back I need motivation! *High Five***

**LoveShipper: Yeah, I kinda freaked out when I saw the bionic Showdown episode. Me and my friend went through Every. Single. Possibility. We even said that Marcus was related to them and I said : "Nah that's ridiculous, the Lab Rats are Donald's kids. The worst part is I was in a restaurant when I saw it and I screamed... Yeah...**

**StripedFuzzySocks: I was like: "What names can I use that someone will be like hahahahahahahahahaha" Then inspiration! But no seriously, thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: OMG! I'll try!**

**Cherrymae: I shall continue to make it cute!**

**TheLadyofthemoon: First of all hi, I think you should do the story that you've been thinking of, you'll have my full support. I know I'll read it when it! **

**Wow... That is a lot of reviews! **

**Anyway thanks to all of you. **

**Okay, this weeks question:**

**What app does Chase use to get his case of money from Bree in 'Chore Wars?'**

**See you soon!**

**LBozzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know I haven't posted lately but I've been feeling really out of it lately, but I've been reading some fan fiction lately and WOW! You guys are really talented. Anyway, sorry for the late update and read on!**

As she approached the door, Molly noticed the lack of destruction noises inside the house. She paused, considering whether or not she wanted to see the inevitable surprise of a mess that would be inside. She sighed, put the key in the door and stepped inside.

Oh God.

The place was unbelievably messy. Cookies, toys and rubbish were everywhere and on the sofa laid the three kids and her husband asleep.

As cute as it looked, she was not going to be the one cleaning this up. She awoke Donald with a kiss and glared at him.

"Oh, you're back!" he said, trying to dazzle her with a smile. Needless to say, it didn't work. She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Donald, I'm back. Where am I, because I don't remember my house being this messy? Also, why aren't the kids in bed?" she said as Bree snuggled deeper into Donald's embrace.

"We were watching the Lion King." Donald replied guiltily. "Could you help me get them to bed?"

"Fine, I'll take Adam." She said as she carefully picked up the small boy who wrapped his arms around her, still asleep.

Donald got up too, Bree and Chase in each arm, they walked into the nursery and put each of the siblings in the three beds that were in a row. Adam snuggled up to his dinosaur bear, Bree to her kitten bear and Chase to his lion bear.

As soon as they were out of the room Molly sighed. "If you were struggling, why didn't you call me?"

"I was not struggling" Donald scoffed; he then caught his wife's eye and looked down. "Okay, I was a little, but I wanted to show you I could cope."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Don, I know you can't cope, you don't need to pretend."

"Oh thanks."

"You're welcome."

Minutes later they were in bed, fast asleep, the whole Davenport house was quiet.

Until...

"BREE STOLE MY NOSE!"

"I DID NOT YOU PILE OF ROCKS!"

Molly and Donald looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I stayed with them all night," Donald yawned

"You still have to clean the mess up from when you 'stayed with them'" Molly countered.

"Fine."

And with that, Donald had gotten up to see who stole who's nose and what-not.

**Yeah, I don't really like this chapter that much, but it's more of a filler chapter so I'm sorry if you hated it, it will get better. Next chapter will be with Dougie. :)**

**Review time!**

**Guest: Oh my gosh thanks :) I hope you read more! And correct! First person to get the answer right! :)**

**LittleRedRidingBrat: Yep! I figured they would TRY to enforce discipline but fail... Nice try though and CORRECT!**

**StripedFuzzySocks: Correct answer, and AHHHHHH! Wow! It was amazing and can I just admit that I though Chase WAS gonna die, I thought that scene was kind of the Lion King. Simba-Chase Scar-Marcus... Ahhhhhh! My friends hate me cause I keep talking about it. XD**

**Lovinglolipop0402: Well, here you go! :)**

**Cherrymae: Thank you!**

**Teresa: Correct!**

**BraseLover: Thanks! I kind of Jumped up and down in excitement, then realised what he said and burst into tears... Oh well, it all turned out great! I read all of my reviews, even if they are 2 page essays, but as long as they're not hate I love 'em! And you don't have to write Billi/killy Doug said he put their chips in their neck, he never said he was biologically related to them... Unless I wasn't paying attention...**

**LoveShipper: Yeah! That's what I was going for, I'm hoping to make Chase learn to read super fast and stuff but I guess I'll see.**

**Furby564: Super thanks ! :)**

**BlackKarate: Sorry wrong answer, next time maybe? And thanks!**

**TheLadyofTheMoon: Thanks! I love your story! And sorry, but Molly DOES have to go... I'm not looking forward to it either but it has to be done :(**

**Gleeismypoison: Thanks! I love your Lab Rats story too! *Interdimentional High Five***

**KittyCat2237: Thanks and correct!**

**Okay guys, should I start doing the reviews PM and guests on the story? Cause I've noticed that the Author's note is longer thank the chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Question: How does Tasha 'Help' Eddy back into the wall when she and Davenport go on holiday and Eddy stows away? Episode: Drone Alone.**

**LBozzie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me! I've had a lot on recently and I've been feeling sick... Yeah not the best ever week... But here you go, chapter 4!**

As Douglas drove up the driveway he couldn't help feel a surge of jealousy towards his big brother. People always thought of him as the smart one, he took all the credit for everything and even had a perfect family. It wasn't fair.

Even though he felt anger towards his brother, he would never do anything to hurt him, or his family; they were his family as well after all.

Doug got out the car and approached the door. Before he could even knock, a four year old Adam had opened the door and launched into his arms, followed by Bree and Chase, "hey guys, what've you been up to?" he asked.

"Annoying mummy and daddy," replied Adam.

"Just like you told us" Bree added.

Donald ran to the door and greeted his brother. "Guys, its lunch time and you should be at the table."

"Okay," sighed the three toddlers.

The three children jumped out of Douglas' arms and ran over to where their mother was serving small bowls of soup.

Donald and Douglas walked down to Donald's underground lab. "You know, you really should get an elevator to get you down here instead of boring stairs, plus they're a pain to get back up." Douglas suggested.

"Good idea, but it does keep me fit."

The two scientists reached Donald's work bench, where Douglas placed three chips, each one with a different colour, red, green and yellow.

Donald stared at them, "So, where are the robots?"

"Well, I was thinking, Adam, Bree and Chase are genetically engineered, right?" Douglas asked. Donald nodded. "Well, why not create bionic humans!" Douglas all but cheered.

Donald blinked a few times, "what?"

Douglas grinned, "Yeah! It's a brilliant idea, isn't it?"

"You want to use my kids as experiments?"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

Douglas frowned, "why not?"

Donald gave him his 'areyouserious' look, "because my kids are not for experimenting on. They are real human beings. What if when you implant the chips, something goes wrong?"

"I'm trained for this sort of thing."

"You dropped out of medical school for screaming too loud when they brought out the needles."

"I am now over that"

Donald rolled his eyes, "You aren't going to experiment on my kids... and if you do I'm calling mom."

"Ugh, fine!" and with that they both raced up the stairs to Molly's cooking.

**LoveShipper: Yeah, I couldn't blame you and yeah, trying to add cuteness!**

**Cherrymae: Aw!**

**Billy and Kelli: Correct!**

**Suicuneepic: Thanks, it means a lot!**

**Okay guys, three questions:**

**1. Who is most awesome, Douglas or Donald?**

**2. Should I start a new Lab Rats story? I have a few ideas, but never fear, I'll never abandon a story. I think that is FanFiction abuse.**

**3. Who is your favourite Lab Rats character? I'm curious!**

**LBozzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter in the same week? What's wrong with me?! No one knows! Okay I've been up since 5 finishing this so, enjoy!**

Donald was drawing out his latest idea for a new invention, the Exoskeleton. In all fairness, he probably wasn't going to build this for a few years, but he had such a great mind, ideas could go astray. Molly came down into the Lab, carrying Chase in her arms, "Donald, I'm going out with Adam and Bree, they need to go outside for a bit so I'm taking them to the park, watch Chase?"

Donald looked up from his calculations, "can't you take him with you?" Donald whined, "Not that I don't want to but I've got '**_the call'_** today and I don't want a two year old messing with my inventions." Maggie raised her eyebrow.

"You watch Chase or I'll show the internet your 'sweeping high kicks' that you do down here when you think you're on your own." Donald froze.

"I suppose a few hours wouldn't hurt," he blushed. Molly placed Chase in his arms and kissed Donald on the cheek.

"I'll be back around four," and with that she was gone.

Donald looked down at Chase who was looking at all of the shiny tools and equipment on the desk. Donald placed Chase in his computer chair and crouched down so he was eye level with the two year old who was now looking longingly at the computer. "Chase, you know how Daddy has a really important job making things and selling things?" Chase nodded eagerly, which made Donald smile a little. "Well today I've got to sell a lot of things to a lot of important people, and I'll need you to be good while I sell-"

"Can I help?" Chase interrupted, his eyes looking over everything in the Lab.

"I- I'm not really sure..." Chase looked down, disappointed. "Wouldn't you rather do some colouring?"

"Not really," Chase mumbled.

Donald saw disappointment in his son's eyes and felt a surge of guilt run through him. "Hey, maybe when you're older we can do '**_the call_**' together, yeah?" The small toddler looked up at him with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm older than I was when I asked you, so does that mean I can help now?" Chase asked eagerly.

"Chase, look you're not old enough and this is really important to Davenport industries."

"Okay..." Chase sighed and slid off the chair and walked over to Donald's plans for the Exoskeleton. Donald got up and started preparing for the call by setting up the computers. Chase started to fiddle with the controls.

"Chase, stop that. You're going to-"

"Virus destroyed" echoed the pre-recorded message on Donald's machine.

Chase got down from the chair, "you didn't notice that someone was trying to hack into your computers, "I stopped it." He smiled, "you're welcome."

Donald looked at him with amazement, "Chase, you are amazing."

"I get it from Mommy," and with that he ignored Donald's reaction of a raised eyebrow, sat on a spinney chair and started to mess around on it.

"Chase, maybe there is something that you can do on '**_the call_**'."

A few hours later, Chase and Donald were selling million dollar invention to high end investors. Chase was adding the cute factor, which was very affective and Donald was adding the Davenport WOW factor.

After **_the call_** was over, Molly came down at four to see her two geniuses snuggled up together asleep on a spinney chair.

**LoveShipper: Yes we do, and I bet you know who tried to hack into the call.**

**Gleeismypoison: Doug? M'kay, I'm more of a Big D person but... You like Chase so... you're forgiven.**

**Suicuneepic: High five Donald Dude... Sorry I couldn't resist.**

**Cherrymae: :( Atleast you chose Donald! And Chase VS Marcus?! They just remind me of Donald and Douglas younger... and with bionics... and decent haircuts...**

**readingmachine538: I will review your story, I'm currently reading it and its awesome! Don't leave me on any cliff hangers though!**

**Furby546: Here you go!**

**BraseLover: Another Donald fan!**

**XxsammxX: Yeah he is... you heard about Avalanche? He better not hurt Chase...**

**KittyCat2237: Wow, same! **

**Okay, Donald is officially awesomer as he wins 5 to 2, and Chase is the favourite character, glad to see my readers have similar taste!**

**So my opinion, Donald! and My fave characters are: Donald, Chase and Eddy... I'm sorry but Eddy doesn't get much appreciation...**

**Anyway, I would like o ask you something that isn't to do with Lab Rats... **

**Harry Potter or Twilight?**

**I'm a nerd, okay, I have to know what people like.**

**Until the next update, **

**LBozzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I am sooooooo sorry that I've not updated this and it's a short chapter but I'm having trouble with school and real life sucks and yeah. I've started writing this other story called the Future of the Lab Rats and I've been helping SummerSun15 with her story (Which you need to read and jsduihvuydsiaownajvjhxbdknl... And I will answer reviews in the next chapter which will be up before next Sunday... I promise... I just can't answer reviews right now because I need to do something in like 1 minute so... See you next week! And check my other story out!**

Donald sighed as he declined Douglas' email, yet again. He had been asking for over a month now to turn his kids into bionic creations. In all honesty, Donald didn't think he was going to give up. He knew his brother was ambitious but this was getting out of control. He packed up his laptop and shoved it in his bag. He wondered upstairs and saw Molly trying to convince Adam that his broccoli was not going to grow into tree when it was in his stomach.

"Going to work, honey and I won't be back until tomorrow." She sighed as Adam and Bree raced through the house with Chase toddling along behind as quick as he could.

"Do you really have to?" She said with her baby voice.

"Stop with the puppy eyes, Mol..." He said as Adam, Bree and Chase started yawning. "I'll put the kids to bed if you want..."

"No, I'll do it... I promised I'd tell them a bedtime story about three super human beings who just happen to be called Adam Bree and Chase."

He chuckled and kissed her, "I'll be back before tomorrow night..."

"You'd better."

He kissed her again and walked out the house, started the car and drove to the hotel.

* * *

Molly sighed as the doorbell rang. Was it someone looking for Donald? As much as she wanted her husband to continue with his career she found it annoying to host a gathering of Donald's friends in which she would awkwardly offer them a beverage. It wasn't fair on Adam, Bree and Chase either, it seemed Donald's clients never came round before the kids bed time.

Stupid business people.

She opened the door to see Douglas. "Hey Douggie," he smirked at using Donald's teasing tactic on him, "what is it? It's just that I'm having trouble putting Adam to bed..."

Doug smiled, "Yeah well I can fix that. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

As soon as she closed the door, Doug hit her hard enough to make her pass out.

"Sorry, Molly, I'll take care of them."

He walked towards the nursery.


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note

**Hey guys.. Please don't kill me, I'm just warning you I'm going away for 2 weeks and have a load of homework including revising for an exam. However, it is undoubtedly certain that I will definatatley be bored, so I'll have 2 updates when I get back (For the Future of the Lab Rats and this story) AND A NEW STORY!**

**Hope you understand!**

**LBozzie**


End file.
